


One Step

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Signal attempts to sneak.
Relationships: Signal/Code (Twin Signal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/gifts).



> September 1, 2013
> 
> "for tainry from an ancient drabble meme"

One step. One more step. Signal winced, already far too sure that at any moment, he was going to find the lone noisy floorboard or Nobuhiko was going to sneeze or... well, anything.

One step. One more step. It wasn't really that Code was acting any different than usual, aside from perhaps seeming a little down at being trapped inside on a rainy day.

One step. One more step. They could probably do something in cyberspace but... Signal didn't think that was the cure for everything. Especially not when Signal had promised to play Nobuhiko's new fighting game with him after school.

One step. One more step. So far, so good. So quiet...

"Signal?"

"Gah! Code, you knew I was here?" Signal questioned.

"Why are you sneaking around?" Code asked, turning from the window and the gloomy scene outside.

Signal didn't say a word - instead he just grinned and lunged, fingers tickling beneath wings and behind artificial plumage.

"Signal!" And then Code managed something akin to a laugh.

Signal smiled.

"You're ridiculous," Code said after a moment, when Signal flopped cross-legged to the floor and folded Code into a loose hug.

Signal said nothing when, after another moment, Code settled against him.


End file.
